Tricks and Treats
by Luna Slate
Summary: Halloween is a time for sweets and costumes, nightmares and screams. All Hallow's Eve comes to the Phantomhive mansion, and someone gets teased, and someone gets their long-overdue reward. Sebastian and Ciel, tricks and treats, costumes and kisses; this Halloween night will certainly be one to remember.


**A/a: Well hello everyone, just thought, in the spirit of Halloween, I'd write a shorter story fulfilling the shipper in all of us... Review are always lovely, and I'll try to have the entire thing finished before the 31st. Happy early Halloween, and, to my utter disappointment, no, I do not own Black Butler...**

"Mrow..."

Barely turning his head Sebastian finished hanging the string of orange paper lanterns, the main level of the Phantomhive Mansion transformed into a Halloween haven. Streamers hung from the ceiling, elegant cobwebs lurking in every corner, the marble floor polished to a gleam. He cast an annoyed glance back over his shoulder at the three servants standing nervously behind him. They all had black whiskers painted onto their cheeks, gloves sewn to look like cat paws, and cat ears matching their hair color sticking up from their head. "I am not amused, my lord," he said, stepping down off the ladder. Dusting off his hands the butler looked disapprovingly down at them.

"Are you sure, Sebastian?" Ciel stood at the top of the grand staircase, surveying the newly-decorated main floor. "I could have sworn you jumped at that silly sound."

A pink tint crept into the demon's pale cheeks, but he brushed it off and continued adjusting his handiwork. "You must be mistaken, my lord," Sebastian replied, idly digging his fingers into the wicker basket of small candies, resting on a stand by the door. "Cats are not allowed in the manor." He rolled one of the sweets between his thumb and forefinger, paper wrapper crinkling.

"Master, can we take these costumes off? They're itchy..." Mey-Rin fidgeted with the red cat ears protruding from her hair. She blushed furiously as Sebastian's gaze traveled casually over her.

"I wanna keep it on, we look super cute!' Finnie beamed, the black whiskers on his cheeks already smudged. "Besides, I like looking like a kitty!"

"That is enough," Ciel said sharply, and they fell into a terrified silence, looking embarrassingly at the floor. "Now, Sebastian, I am requiring that everyone, including the servants, dresses up." His mouth curved into a taunting smirk, looking directly at the butler. "Wouldn't want any demons coming into the house tonight, now would we."

Raising his head Sebastian turned, tossing a small treat to each of the servants over his shoulder. He sighed audibly as they unwrapped it, eating it noisily. "All Hallow's Eve is a time to dress up in costumes and scare away evil spirits," he corrected, getting down and off the stepladder. "I see no personal need to scare away 'evil spirits' or anything of the sort. Therefore, I see no need for me to conform and amuse you."

Leaning on the wooden banister the Phantomhive scowled. "I am requiring all servants to do it," he snapped. "I am not doing it simply to annoy you. If you're finished decorating I expect you to start preparing the food, the guests will be here in under an hour."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian started towards the stairs, shoes clicking clearly against the floor as he passed the other servants, still munching on the candy. "You three are dismissed. Go get into your costumes, they are pressed and laying on your bed in your rooms. And I expect perfection at the ball tonight, understand?"

"Yes sir!" they replied, straightening and saluting sharply. "On the double, sir! We understand, sir!"

The three shrank back as Sebastian turned his red gaze towards them threateningly. "I believe I told you that you were dismissed."

"We're sorry, we'll be going..." They scurried off in the direction of their rooms, disappearing into the hallways like mice.

Sighing tiredly he waited to speak until they had left the room, adjusting his white gloves as he continued towards Ciel. "I have done the same with your costume as well, my lord," the demon continued, trailing a gloved hand up the railing. "However, I suspect it will not be what you expected."

Uncomfortably the Phantomhive toyed with his cane, looking down at his butler. "What are you talking about, how complex can a masquerade be?"

Slowly the demon walked up the stairs, nonchalantly replying with, "Nothing." His stance was quietly threatening. "I was just trying to disguise the fact that I believe it is time for my beloved student to return to the manor for a special appearance."

Flushing, Ciel's dark gaze turned murderous. His hand tightened around the head of his cane, knuckles turning white. "I told you to go finish preparing the food."

"Do I make you uncomfortable, my lord?" The demon advanced, smiling mischievously. His eyes flashed darkly as the Phantomhive began to back away. "It means nothing to me, however, you really must get into costume."

"I can do it myself, just go and leave me alone," Ciel snapped nervously, twisting to see what his ankles had bumped into. In an instant Sebastian had darted forward, placing an arm under the Phantomhive's neck and knees, lifting him up and pinning his flailing arms and legs with his gloved hands. "Stop!" he shouted, kicking wildly as the butler started back up the stairs. "Let me go at once! I can do it myself! What are you doing?!"

"You do not need to shout, my lord," Sebastian said calmly, gripping the child's cane and using it to open the door. "The servants do not need to know of your reluctance to entertain your guests."

"Sebastian, I am not wearing that costume for the ball! The Queen's guard dog cannot be seen in a dress and acting so frivolous! Put me down!" Ciel's shrieks echoed through the house, becoming muffled once the pair entered the room, the door shutting softly behind them.


End file.
